He Will Pay!
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Dib has proof that Zim's an Alien on his camra. But now Zim has captured Dib. Good thing Dib had a chance to hid the camra. Now Zim's threatinging Gaz with her brothers life. Not that she cares... (Warning kind-of-maybe character Death, or half-death.)


The TV screen buzzed to life, loud gaming music filled the room. Gaz smiled at the sound, almost smoothing to her. She began playing, killing flaming vampire piggie by the dozen. Each kill bringing her closer to the goal. The boss, he was sure to be strong, but never better than Gaz. Hearing the sound off the last death, Gaz knew she was there. The music changed, with it came the boss. The screen said, in red letters, PLAY. Gaz pressed start. The screen went blank. Growling, Gaz threw the controller to the ground and stood. "What the hell?" She yelled. The screen came back on, but only to make Gaz's anger worse. "Zim..." She hissed. "How DARE you ruin my GAME!" She screeched at him. He just glared at her.

"I have your brother, and I will never return him unless you bring me his camera." Zim demanded. Gaz rolled her eyes. She didn't care, and wonder sweetly what Zim would do to Dib.

"I don't wanna..." She whined sarcastically. "Now go away, I have games to play!" Zim slammed his fist down.

"You will do it." He screamed.

"No"

Yes." Gaz glared at Zim, they had a staring contest. Suddenly Zim's eyes felt very dry. Zim blinked, Gaz smirked in victory.

"No." Suddenly Gaz's game console exploded. Gaz stared at its now burning mass with shock. That was the newest one...

"You WILL or I will do THAT to Dib's head." Zim said, the screen going blank. Gaz just stood there, anger building, then vanished with an primal scream.

[-]-[-]

Zim walked out of his communication room with a grin. The Gaz-human was sure to come, her face was surely one of fear when he blew up her playing device. She would come to save her brother. Smirking evilly Zim walked into another room, the holding chambers. He walked up to a table; Dib was laying upon it. The Dib-human turned and look at Zim, anger and fear melted together on his face. "You should have just gave me the camera, Earth-smelly." Zim boredly spoke told the human.

"Never!" Dib shouted. Zim 'tsked', and smacked Dib upside the head. Zim growled, the human never gave up, always fighting to the end. Shaking his head, Zim smirked at Dib.

"Doesn't matter anymore more." Zim said, waving his hand in the air. "I threatened your sister, she is bringing it." Dib's eye widened.  
"How?" Dib asked softly.

"Hm?" Zim asked.

"How did you threaten her?" Dib ask hysterically.

"I blew up her game device and said..." He was caught off guard by Dib's screaming.

"YOU GOTTA LET ME GO! RIGHT NOW!" Zim just stared at the human boy, Dib got louder. "HURRY! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Zim smack the human once more. Dib stopped his yelling, becoming a little dazed. "ow.." he mumbled

"Don't be silly. We're not gonna die, Zim's base and minions will protect hi-" Zim was cut off again, this time by his own screaming. Dib stared wide eyed at his enemy. Electric blue sparks flew of Zim, the alien screamed with a animal sounding pain. The he stopped and fell to the floor. Dib only saw a glimpse, but he was sure it was a knife sticking out of Zim's Pak.

"Sure wasn't that strong." Dib heard a female voice speak. He looked up, Gaz was standing by Zim's now still body.

"G...Gaz." He stuttered. She looked away from Zim and back at her brother.

"He broke my GAME because of YOU!" She said angrily, walking up to Dib. He flinched and closed his eyes when he saw her reach for him. He opened them when he felt the clasps on his wrist come off. He looked at Gaz, she frowned at him. "You owe me a new one." She pointed at him, eye twitching in watch could only be called gaming madness.

"Yeah, sure." Dib said, getting up. He look down at Zim. "Is he dead?" He asked his sister. She shrugged.

"Don't know." She stared curiously at Zims Pak. "So he's like part machine, right?" Gaz said tapping her chin in thought.

"Yeah. I think so." Dib said, then turned to look at his scary sister. "Why?" He ask, a little suspicion. Gaz shrugged, hiding a cold grin on her face.

[-]-[-]

Gaz sat playing her newly bought game, trying to get back to wear she left off a couple days ago. Suddenly a thirsty need came over her. "ZIM." She barked. Zim came out of the kitchen, wearing a butlers outfit and carrying a soad. He walked up to Gaz, a glazed kinda look in his eyes. Gaz snatched the soad from his hands, took a drink, then splashed the rest on Zim's face. He twitched, smoke and electricity coming off him as fell to the floor. Gaz's fathers floating screen flew through the room.

"I'm glad your making friends." He said before leaving the room once more.

**I had fun writting this, I got the idea from a drawing I drew were Gaz was stabbig a knife into Zim's back. I got the ending from the ep. with the Dib-robot. Gaz is very good with tech. (I'm guessing) so off course her super brain could make Zim obey her.**


End file.
